The Ouran Girls
by Chinika-Chan
Summary: hinata sakura & ino get bf's haruhi gets jealous theres alot of oocnesssss what is of this fanfiction?XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  im so retarded
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 "The Start Of A Long Beggining (Prolouge)

It was a peaceful day in konoha when sakura had spotted the young hyuuga heriess

"HINAAAATAA" she waved her hands in the air while ino was trying to stop her from causing a scene. "H-h-hai s-sakura-chan" hinata said while silently cursing at her stuttering she always thought it made her sound weak. They were about to head out for a mission tsunade had sent them on the only trouble is that it was in a far off country and it was going to take atleast 2 years. Sakura had the map, Ino had the weapons, & Hinata had the food. Sakura had showed them the map and apperentally they were going to a place called "Ouran Academy" they all giggled at the name. So they waved goodbye to all their friends & headed off to a new place a new home and a new beggining.

Srry its so short its my first story tht im ACTUALLY gonna be working on (but this is a prouge so im not gonna make it long anyway X3)

Naruto: AWWWW hurry up and finish (plus put more me in it ^^)

Me: NARUTO baka I cant because this focuses on ino,sakura,& hinata (but mainly sakura/hinata I will put pov's later)

Naruto: what do u have against ino-chan?

Me: lets just say A LOT

Me: TAMAKI-KUUUUN

Tamaki: Hai?

Me: End this chp for me will u?

Tamaki: Hai mistress chinika ^^

Tamaki: Sayounara mistress chanika says hello and will continue soon also she will accept lots of reviews

Me: Nice job tamaki-kun heres a cookie

Tamaki: ooo cookie =3

Me: Ja-Ne everyone see you next chp. (hopfully longer)

Naruto: yea hopfully

Me: Shut up baka *starts lolling uncontrolibly*


	2. Chp2 FINALLY

WOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY UPDATED

Naruto: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME

Me: WELL YKNOW WAT NARUTO U CAN TAKE SASUKES "BEEP" AND STICK IT UP UR "BEEEP"

Naruto: (O_O) well yknow what miku you can: 自分では大きな脂肪コックをネジ、ほかに何かを知っているでしょうか。 何かを言う前に私は私のこぶしと突き出すそれ方法死ぬことになる、ろくでもないのどそう次の時間と思うかかります!

(Srry it's blocked for those "younger" viewers XDDD)

Me: (O_O) naruto what vocabulary!

Naruto: well srry but u made me

Me: well before Mr. Potty-Mouth uzumaki says anything else let's start the next story (≡¬ _ ¬≡)

Hinata whined "are we theeereee yeeet"

"NO AND STOP ASKING" sakura & ino said in unison,

That made hinata shrink back a little at the scary faces they put on.

"Are we there ye-"before hinata

Could even finish ino punched her on the head causing one of those cartoon bumps

"YKNOW INO YOUR LUCKY WERE IN A FANFICTION WRITTEN MANGA OR ELSE THAT WOULD

HAVE SRIOUSLY HURT ME :U!"

"YOU GUYZ! Shut up were here" sakura said.

As the 3 koinichi ooo'ed & awww'ed at the sight of what would be their new home.

Hinata plopped down on the couch once they reached their new house.

"Ahhhhh" she said with a satisfied look on her face (kind of like this =3)

"Okay guys we have a lot to do because tomorrow we start school here are your uniforms"

Sakura had handed them their "Ouran" school uniforms.

"Go in the bathroom and make sure they fit you well because we only have today to get the correct one"

They both nodded and went to the 2 separate bathrooms

Ino fit in hers just fine and so did hinata but sakura's was a little too big for her

"Uh oh" she said from the bathroom

"This is troublesome (HA that sounds like something shikimaru would say back in konoha)

Once they tried them on they met in the living room to discuss what they were going to do with sakura's uniform

"Well I guess since school is still going on for today I could stop by and ask for an extra-small, But I'm kind of worried about leaving you two alone here by yourselves?" Sakura said with a worried look on her face

"DON'T WORRY WILL BE FIIIIINE" they said I unison

"okay but I WILL be back in 1hour _EXACTLY" _and with that sakura had set off to the school and 4 minutes before she got even 10inches away from the house she heard a huge "_**BOOOOOOOM"**_ she just shook her head and kept on walking while muttering under her breath "I _knew_ I couldn't trust them (-_-)"

SOOO how was that good, bad hopfulley longer than the last one XDDDDD

Naruto: WHERES MEEEEE

Me: your not in this one your in the computer one be happy that I put U in one atall

Naruto: but I wanna be in this one

Me: oh you will all in good time though my friend all in good time

Naruto: (O_O) I don't even wanna know

Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODYY (the next chp will be a Halloween sorta theme kk)

SAYOUNARA (^3^)/

MWAHAHAHAHA.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys IM NOT DEAD YAY, *Shield self from pitch forks and weapons* Sorry I haven't been updating but school work, Christmas set up, you know the whole broo ha ha (If that's a word XD) But anyway chapter 3 is finally up and running *Pumps fist in the air* Also I promise from now on to upload them a bit faster.

~From the magical and wonderful,

Chinika-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Sadly) WHY CANT I OWN THIS, I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY ALSO (TT^TT)

* * *

Sakura sighed one last time before heading into the school for her new uniform "Nobody's here yet thank god!" she exclaimed before looking for the principal's office,

"Excuse me princess but are you lost?" Said an unknown voice, now knowing sakura she quickly turned around and punched them square in the jaw. "Owwww, What was that for?" Said the voice now sobbing (If you haven't guessed who this is yet then wooow X3) "Who are you, and what village did you come from!" she said starting to remember she was in their city not konoha.

"V-village w-what are you t-talking about!" He said through stifled sobs.

"Never mind that, who are you" she said sternly but still keeping her guard up.

"Me, I am Tamaki Suoh!" He said surprisingly recovering fast from his little sob corner "And as for my first question are you lost little lamb?" He asked in a tone that made sakura want to cringe

"Well I am a little lost yes; do you know where the principal's office is?" She asked trying to hide the fact that she really wanted to knock the guy out for calling her 'Lamb' and 'Princess'.

"The principle? OF COURSE, The principle is my father none the less, don't worry little princess I will get you there faster than you can say 'Tamaki is the prince'"

"Tamaki is the prince" She said waiting to be there already

"Not yeeeet" he whined with tears starting to form his eyes "And GO" he then said quickly as he had dragged poor little sakura (Like literally dragged) to the principal's office. "Were here!" he exclaimed opening the door.

"Father this girl here has business with you" He said in a princely tone that made sakura want to hurl even more.

"Yes son, Please bring her in, I am Yuzuru Suoh, Otherwise known as tamaki's father. Please come have a seat" he said gesturing his hand towards it. "Now what can I do for you young miss?"

"Well, I need a new uniform because mine was a little on the big side" she said blushing at how she said that.

"That's all? We can provide you a new one no problem, TAMAKI" he yelled to his son

"Yes father? What can I do to help this lovely young woman" He said looking at her the whole time he had said it which again made sakura want to barf.

"Go fetch this girl a smaller uniform than she had before" He ordered him and in about 5 seconds he had come back with a uniform that looked like it would fit sakura perfectly "Thank you" she said before exiting the building and heading back home, As she got closer she smelled some after smoke and then it reminded her "Oh yea the explosion" she said sighing "We have only been here not even a whole day and their already driving me nuts and giving me migraines, Hell I'm only still 16 to" She told herself before entering the door to a messed up house that she would have to clean.

* * *

How was that? Longer, better, at the point where you won't kill me for not uploading until now? I hope so because if I don't live then I can't continue this X3, So thanks for sticking with me and not murdering me violently

~Chinika-chan Who is still alive and planning on uploading faster.


End file.
